Kingdom Keepers- Where are the OT's?
by KingdomKeepersForever13
Summary: The Keepers haven't seen any signs of an OT or OTK for a whole week. Did they just disappear or are they somewhere else? Just a one chapter story. Contains mostly Famanda for this one and a little bit of Whilby. Enjoy! :)


**Hey! New story! Well, actually this one is only going to have one chapter. Hope you like it. I also give credit to very_disney_obsessed for doing this with me. :) Enjoy!**

Finn's POV-

Amanda and Jess walk up to the Frozen Marble and open the door. They both walk inside and see us sitting down at a table in the corner of the shop. They both walk over to us. I stare at Amanda as she comes up to us.

"Hey guys!" Charlie says. Amanda notices me and blushes.

"Hey!" Jess says and Philby and Maybeck nod Hello, and I keep staring untill Maybeck nudges me.

"Uhhh..." I say. Amanda blushes again and sits down next to me as Jess sits down on the other side of Amanda.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand." Philby says.

"Oh...Uhhh..." I say.

Charlene rolls her eyes and says,"We were just talking about how we haven't seen any OTs or OTKs during the last few days."

"Oh ok." Amanda says.

"Extremely odd if you ask me." Maybeck adds.

"Yeah." Jess agrees.

"I've been monitoring the activity coming from all the parks and nothing strange has been going on there at all." Philby says.

"It's crazy! We haven't seen a single OT all week! We have been patrolling all over the park too! Even when Maybeck and I went!" Charlie says.

Looking at Philby I ask,"What about at base?"

"Nothing." Philby answers.

"Are you serious? No activity at all at the base?" Amanda asks.

"Correct." Philby replies.

"I don't know where they are! Finn and I have checked every cold spot there is and still nothing." Willa says.

"Have you checked the loading areas? There is a giant freezer to store all of the food that gets sent into Disney World." Amanda says.

Back to staring at Amanda I say,"We haven't tried there yet, but we have to go as ourselves, not as DHIs, and none of us have found the time. I can go tonight though, if anyone wants to come?" I say.

"I'll go!" Amanda responds.

"I'll stay home and watch for any activity." Philby says.

"I can't, I promised my aunt I would help her at the shop tonight." Maybeck says.

"I'll stay home and cover for Amanda." Jess says.

"Charlene and I can come with you guys, and watch out for trouble." Willa says.

"Works for me." Amanda says.

"Alright, so is that all we need to go over for now?" Charlie asks.

"We'll use our Castmember IDs to get in. Charlene can give Amanda hers, and Maybeck, why don't you give Wanda a heads up, just in case." I say.

"Got it." Maybeck says.

"What time are we going to go?" Amanda asks.

I look to Philby and say,"What time is it? What time do the parks close? I think maybe Charlie and Willa should be crossed over, or at least one of them."

"It's 6 and tonight all the parks are completely closed at 9." Philby replies.

"Then we need to get going." I say and I stand up, and turn to Willa. "Text me which one of you is crossed over, and where you'll be. Where is the loading area?" I say.

"It's over by Animal Kingdom." Amanda answers.

"Then I guess we'll see you there." I say and I look at Amanda, then pick up my ice cream trash, and head towards the door.

"All guys." Amanda says and she walks outside with Jess.

Willa's POV-

"See ya. I'm going to go home and set up my computer to monitor the stuff. See ya later." Philby says smiling at me and then walks out. I smile back, and run to catch up with him.

"Where are you going to cross us over?" I ask.

Philby turns back around to face me and answers,"Right outside of Animal Kingdom Lodge. It's right near the loading area."

"Right, because with 2.0 you get to choose where we cross over. I love this new feature! Wait, bur won't it be weird when Charlie and I suddenly appear in the crowd? The park will still be open." I say.

"No, I'm going to cross you over outside the Animal Kingdom Lodge Resort. Not the park. There's a spot where I can cross you over where you won't be seen." Philby says.

"That sounds perfect!" I say smiling and blushing. "See you later..." I blush again and start walking away.

Philby smiles and turns around to walk home.

-Finn and Amanda are on a bus to AK-

Finn's POV-

"Willa and Charlene are crossed over, waiting for us to direct them. Where exactly is the loading area? I know it's in Animal Kingdom but where?" I say.

"It's right behind Animal Kingdom. If we get off in the front we would walk around towards the back of the park and climb through the trees but we have to stay away from the animals." Amanda replies.

"Over near Kilimanjaro safaris? Behind that?" I ask.

"Yeah." Amanda answers.

"Okay, I'll text the girls and tell them where to be." I say and I take out my phone and type- From Finn: Going 2 b behind safaris. Stay close.-

I get an answer from Willa-Willatree: k b right there.-

Philby's POV-

I watch for any activity and I see two crossovers.

"And there would be Willa," I sigh," and Charlene." I see another crossover.

"What do we have here?" I say.

Finn's POV-

The bus stops and Amanda says,"We're here." She stands up and walks outside

Willa's POV-

I hide behind a bush with Charlie and look around.

"There are Amanda and Finn." Charlie says pointing and she types to Finn- angelface13: Look in bush behind u to your left-

Finn's POV-

I turn around and nod towards the bush, but pretends to be reading a sign.

"So, should we start heading towards the back?" Amanda asks.

"Let's take the long way around and go the the Cast member door, just to make sure no one is following us." I answer. I text Charlene- Finn: heading 2 area

angelface13: we will be watching u

Finn: stalker

angelface13: it's my job ;)

"All right. Let's go." Amanda says and she starts walking next to me as Charlene and Willa slowly follow us.

We enter the park, and walk around Dino land, stopping every few minutes to look at signs and rides. We finally make it to the cast member door. Amanda slowly opens the door and walks inside. I follow her, and we start walking around down a hallway, until we reach a door marked "LOADING BAY" and we go inside. The loading bay is a huge concrete hanger, with stations for trucks and gas pumps for refueling. Ramps for loading and unloading line the entire length of the room. Amanda and I and wearing cast member costumes, walk around, pretending to be supervising.

Amanda whispers,"We have to find the freezer." Amanda starts walking around looking for the room making it look like she's observing and supervising. I walk the opposite direction and find the door. I whistle over at Amanda, pretending to be scolding her, and points angrily at a box next to the door, signaling the door next to the box. Amanda looks over at me and understands. She walks over to Finn, pushes the box over a little to make it look like I was following orders, and then I walk up to the door and slowly open it. Inside is a large freezer that reminds me of the one on the Dream. Tall stacks of fruits and vegetables waiting to be transported consume the entire space, while only a small path is cleared around the edges. The stacks are too tall to see over, and I wonder if the insides are hollow. I put my finger to my lips, and cup my hand around my ear, signaling Amanda to listen. As we are walking around, on the south wall they hear a murmur coming from behind a wall filled with carrots and the light switch to the room. Finn walks over to the switch, and tries to turn it on, but it's broken. He flips it back and forth quickly, then hears a click, the wall parts open, revealing a hidden hallway. Amanda's eyes widen and she turns to look at me. She quickly but quietly makes her way through the hidden hallway. She stops and listens carefully to the sound of shuffling feet and she puts her finger to her lip indicating for me to be extra quiet.

I nod back and listen too. We hear talking down the hallway, and come to the end, where a door meets us. We recognize female voices speaking loud, angry words to each other and we try to make out what they are talking about. Amanda turns to me with an expression asking, what should we do now? I shrug, and try to identify the voices, I nod and then hold up three fingers, one for each voice.

Amanda nods and she points to the green jewel on her necklace indicating Maleficent, touches her finger to her lip and then blows to indicate cruella, then pretends to bite an apple and she closes her eyes to indicate the evil queen. I nod vigorously, then shrug, as if to say, what now. I then think and pull out his phone and text Willa.

Finn: found them, we need you here (explains to willa how to get to the secret hallway)

willowtree: got it, b right there.

Amanda and I both wait for Willa and Charlie. We hear the voices coming closer and Amanda looks at me with wide eyes. I stare back and nod to crouch, we both do, and scoot on the opposite side of the wall. The hallway is so dark, and there is enough room on either side of the wall for us not to be seen, that is until we hear the panting. I crouch low and look up in the darkness to see the outline of Willa and Charlene running.

Oh no-I think to myself. The voices stop arguing and everything gets extremely quiet except for the heavy breathing of Charlene and Willa. Two hyenas are behind them, barking at the sprinting DHIs. The keepers are stuck between bloody thirsty mutts, and evil villains. Amanda gasps and stands up wanting to help desperately. She uses her push sending the hyenas flying theough the air and slamming against the walls knocking them out. Cruella and the Evil Queen grab Amanda from behind, but she's too weak from pushing to try to shake off the grip. I push the evil queen over, taking Amanda and Cruella with her, but Amanda quickly pulls free from their grasp and runs into the open door, hoping for an exit. Charlene and Willa distract the now conscious hyenas leading them out the hidden hallway and back into the park. I follows Amanda into the room and she locks the door behind us and breathing heavily still trying to get her strength back. She walks around slowly before leaning against a wall and sliding slowly to the ground. I walk over to her and sit down next to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask grabbing her hand and holding it. We sit there a minute, enjoying the stillness while the women beat on the door outside.

Amanda squeezes my hand and answers,"Just...really tired."

I squeeze back and then stand up. "You rest, and I'll find a way out." I say and I search the entire room, but come up empty. I walks back over and sit next to Amanda.

-Neither notice it, but the banging on the door has stopped. The OT's walked back into the freezer, opening the other secret door they had installed for a quick escape. An unsuspecting Finn and Amanda wait in the room they are about to walk in to. -

"Nothing?" Amanda asks looking up at Finn with a worried expression.

I shake my head, and sit close to Amanda. She leans her head against my shoulder and after a few minutes they hear knocking.

"Knock knock! Anyone home?" we hear Maleficent say. All three women come out from behind a file cabinet, one I had thought was too heavy too move. The cabinet was just a fake, and was actually a very thick and heavy door. I automatically step in front of Amanda, protecting her from any spells*

"This is not your home." I say.

"Actually it's not yours." Maleficent says and she puts her hand out and forms a fireball ready to throw. I push Amanda to the side, and goes all clear, immediately invincible.

"Then whose home is it?" I ask. Amanda watches nervously as I go against Maleficent.

"Ours. Anywhere in Disney is our home."Maleficent answers and throws the fireball. I stand my ground confidently, and Amanda winces as the fireball touches me, but goes right through me.

"Do you know the ratio of good to bad?" I ask.

"Of course, Never to Always." Maleficent answers. Amanda stays quiet hoping nothing happens to me.

"Wrong! How many attractions are devoted to JUST villains?" I say.

Maleficent gets mad and sends another fireball flying towards me.

Amanda uses her 'push' to stop the fireball and sends it back Maleficent's way, which is unexpected to the fairy. Maleficent ducks just in time, and gets another fireball ready.

"No! Leave him alone!" Amanda yells and she uses the rest of her strength and pushes the three villains into the wall knocking them unconscious. Amanda passes out completely out of energy. I scoop Amanda up into my arms and run towards the file cabinet door, down the hallway, and out into the freezer, setting Amanda down and closing both doors. I text Charlene-

Finn: Need help, amanda is passed out, come soon.

C: We're on our way.

Amanda is still passed out and is not moving except for the slight rising and falling of her chest. I lean down, tilt my head, and my lips meet Amanda's. A snow white moment, as she starts kissing me back, and then we pull apart both wide awake.

Amanda stares into Finn's eyes and her breathing starts going back to its normal pace. I help her up and say,"Charlene and Willa are coming. We need to get out of here before the OT's wake up." We run off into the direction of the park.

"Philby has to cross them back over manually right?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah the fob is in Magic Kingdom. I'll text him." I answer and pull out my phone.

Finn : We are done, we'll meet the girls then text when they need to be crossed over. Anything new?

Philitup: Will do and someone else is crossed over beside the girls. Do u know who? Amanda looks over my shoulder. and says,"Someone else is crossed over?" I turn to see Willa and Charlene approaching us. By that time it was almost closing, so guests were milling towards the exit, and we follow the flow of things. The four of us walk towards the exit and Amanda and I head towards the front while Willa and Charlie go back behind the bushes.

Finn: k, its time

Philitup: got it, stand by

Philby crosses them over, and Amanda and I watch them disappear, then take a bus to the transportation center.

"So, I wonder what they were doing there and why they have a secret tunnel?" Amanda says.

"Probably just making us think that they've given up, while they're planning whats next." I respond.

"Oh ok. That makes sense." Amanda says and she walks off the bus with me.

"How are we getting home?" Amanda asks.

"I guess we will have to walk." I answer.

"All right. I'm okay with that." Amanda says. We start walking, until a car pulls up next to us.

"Need a lift?" Wanda asks. Amanda and I smile and get in the car, explaining our wild adventure.

"Wow. That's new, A secret tunnel in the loading area?" Wanda says.

"Yeah." Amanda says and she looks out the window as the car stops in front of Nash's. Amanda leans over and gives me a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispers in my ear and I whispers back,"Goodnight."

"Thanks Wanda! Nice to see you again!" Amanda says and she gets out of the car and waves from the front porch, and Jess waves from the upstairs window.

Amanda's POV-

I walk upstairs and head up to my room.

"How'd it go?" Jess asks.

"I'll explain it to you in the morning I'm exhausted." I answer. I lie down and fall asleep.

Finn's POV-

When I get home, he texts Philby.

Finn: Did the girls cross over ok?

Philitup: Yep, but the other person hasn't.

Finn: Have you figured out who it is yet?

Philitup: Yep, it's Chernabog.


End file.
